The present invention relates to the split mold device for blow-making the synthetic resin crooked article having such an irregular shape, e.g., an "S", &lt;, etc.
The present inventor has previously proposed the process for blow-making a synthetic resin article Japanese Pat. No. 1215482). Publication No. 57-128517, Japanese No. 1215482), which comprises the use of a pair of split molds, said split molds respectively consisting of three parts which, when closed, create an upper part forming an upper crooked cavity, a lower part forming a lower crooked cavity and a main part forming a main crooked cavity, the pair of the main mold parts when closed having an opening at the upper end opening thereof, through which the synthetic resin parison is directed into said main crooked cavity, and an opening at the lower end opening thereof, from which the inside of the said main crooked cavity is subjected to suction, whereby said parison is introduced into the cavity, the upper parts and lower parts of the pair of split molds being closed for holding the upper end and lower end of said parison, and air being blown into the parison for blow-molding.
The object of the present invention is to provide a split mold device which is capable of introducing smoothly and effectively the parison into the crooked cavity for blow-molding the synthetic resin article having such crooked shape, e.g., an "S" and "&lt;" shape. The device is simple in construction and capable of accurately opening and closing the upper parts, lower parts and main parts of the split molds.